


Break the furniture

by Fawkespryde



Series: Grounds for Murder (Feast your eyes) [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: :), Dark Sideshow, I promise, M/M, feast your eyes, its sfw-ish, nothing graphical, theres sex but it's mostly fade to black kind of sex, tomato and Criken break furniture during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: Sometimes when the stress of day to day surveillance get to you, you have to find you own ways to take control back.Sometimes those ways are breaking a lot of rules and a lot of furniture.





	Break the furniture

In a small, rural neighbourhood tucked away from the central part of the city was a small one story house with a small front yard and a picket fence. The grass and sidewalk was always well maintained by hired help but no one living in the area ever saw the same person more than once.

Ask any neighbours and they would talk about how the person who bought the house was just a little on the shy side perhaps even unsocial. And yet, during every community event, fundraiser or neighbourhood charity, they would find a small cheque contributing their part.

Despite any invitations sent to thank and invite the residence of 366 Trudent Ave, they were always sent back with a polite reply of ‘no thank you’. It became almost a game of sorts to see if anyone could recognize the owner of the small house. No one saw a person come or go but the realtor who had sold the house had been eager to share that the owner was a lovely looking man, with a soft face and kind eyes. She again, confirmed he was shy and very much liked his solidarity. That did little to calm the neighbours who had never once seen him leave for work day or night.

Till one evening, a chance meeting that never would have happened again proved the existence of the mystery man. One of the neighbours was letting her cat in from outside when she caught sight of a striking red haired man walking down the street. He passed by her front door without so much as a glance and crossed the street, stopping in front of the mysterious house.

She held her breath and closed the screen door to keep her pet inside but continued to peer out as the doorbell was rang, once then twice. A few minutes passed by and suddenly she saw him. He was tall and thin, the setting sun playing shadows on his face making him look more tired. True to what the realtor said, he was very young and handsome and he embraced the redhead and gave him a- oh!

She closed her door and pressed her back to it, cheeks red from what she had seen. She felt awfully bad for spying on her neighbours but even more so for seeing what was obviously meant to be an intimate moment between lovers. That stare and that kiss wasn't just mutual. It was passionate and she pressed a hand to her cheek, feeling how warm it was. At least she knew who the man was and now she had an idea of why he was so distant and shy. With that final thought in mind, she brushed her bangs out of her eyes and went to go back to bed, her cat following her every step.

The two men who had been kissing at the front steps, slipped inside and closed the door before before pulling away from each other. One locked the door and peered out of the peephole while the other straightened his glasses and rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Looks like she's gone back inside. Probably showed her better action then she's seen in years.”

Criken pinched the bridge of his nose and gave Tomato a look of disdain. “Please don't ever say that again about my neighbours. I really don't want to think about them like that.”

“C’mon, you're the one who chose to live here. Surely you must enjoy the drama at times?” Tomato stepped out of the hall and tossed his jacket onto a nearby chair as he entered the living room.

“They are my cover. Nothing more, nothing less. Their nosiness only adds to that. They’ll talk about me in a capacity but they don't know enough about me to start coming over and asking questions.” Criken followed behind the redhead and took a seat on the couch next to him. His legs curled up and rested on the cushions next to him.

Tomato had an arm resting on the back of the couch and used that position to pull the other closer to him. Once Criken was leaned into his side, he pressed a kiss to the side of his head and cheek before burying his face in the crook of his neck. “It makes visiting you a fucking hassle though.”

“You've never complained before.” Criken smiled, an actually smile for once, and tilted his head to the side to chase after Tomato's lips that had left warmth in their wake.

“Well, I'm complaining now…” The redheads sentence trailed as the two got closer and closer, mouth meeting once again. It was a dance that both their bodies know all too well and slowly over the course of kissing, Criken ended up sitting on his lap, his long legs bracketing the thin waist beneath him. “Fuck… you..”

Criken smirked at that and pulled back. His arms were resting on Tomato’s shoulders, the fingers tickling up the back of his neck to bury in copper locks. “Fuck me?”

A hungry look glimmered in the redheads eyes and he pressed forward again but this time, he nipped at the others exposed chin, nibbling down to his throats and ending at the top button of his shirt. He almost snarled at the material in the way and looked up through his lashes with a dark gaze. “You heard me.. and I swear, I would fuck you right here and now if I wasn't so sure you’d kill me for ruining your furniture.”

“Like I haven't had to hire cleaners before after having you over.” Criken sighed happily at the incredulous look he received in turn and lowered one hand to pop the first button on his top. “Besides, I know how much you hate this couch. Time I got a new one.”

Tomato grinned as he caught on to the point that was being made. “I hate this couch. But you know what I hate even more?” He cupped under Criken’s thighs and lifted him up effortlessly, pushing him backwards while still maintaining his grip. They made the slow, careful transition onto the carpet and Tomato felt his chest puff up at the open surprise on the other man's face. He leaned in close and chuckled, pinning Criken to the floor. “I hate this goddamn Victorian carpet of yours.”

“No, the couch is one thing but.. I can always get the rug dry cleaned.” Criken spoke up defiantly. His tone turned into a whine as he felt their bodies roll against each other's perfectly. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle and he tightened his grip in Tomato’s hair.

“No, replace it.”

Criken stuck his tongue out and laughed at the man who laughed heartily at his expression. “Make me!”

“Hmm.. maybe I will. Maybe I'll make you replace that ugly blue loveseat as well. Don't even get me started on the dining room table.” The redhead already had a calculation look in his eyes as if trying to figure out the easiest way to get them their with minimal effort.

“Fuck, is there anything in my house you actually like? What about my bed?”

Tomato gave him a grin. “Especially hate the bed. But let's ruin all the furniture first before we get to that point. After all, you have me all to yourself for tonight.”

Criken looked up at him with big rounded eyes as the glasses were plucked off his face. They were folded up and rested somewhere safe and away from all the carnage that would take place in the never several hours. He closed his eyes to savour the feeling of warmth against his body and let out a content sigh against Tomato’s lips. “God I missed you.”

***

True to his promise, Tomato made sure to leave his mark on all the furniture that he deemed unworthy. Whether it was by the stains left behind or the legs being broken from not being able to take both their weight. In the end, they broke two tables, put a hole in the drywall that was roughly body shaped and knocked the coffeemaker off the kitchen counter, shattering the glass mug in the process. They finally made it up to the bedroom, laying naked under the heavy covers. Criken was absolutely knackered and was unconscious the moment he hit the pillow while Tomato on the other hand, made the journey around the house to find all his clothes.

Tomato came back after finding everything (except one elusive sock) and throw it into a pile near the bed before crawling back under the covers. He gave Criken another gentle kiss to his brow and smiled as the sleepy man rolled over with a sigh and curled up against him. He couldn't help himself, hand already reaching over to stroke a cheek in a uncharacteristically soft gesture.

Honestly, everything they had done was uncharacteristic if viewed from an outside perspective. The two of them were hackers who had spent years perfecting their techniques, going so far as to erase any trace of them having existed in the world. Their jobs were dangerous and any slip ups could have their house of cards fall on them and their associates in an instant. Most people looked at Criken as someone who didn't feel. He never really portrayed true happiness or fear. It was always a mask of casual interest in the world and people around him.

But that was from the outside looking in. Sideshow was his family and got to see a bit more clearly into his lifestyle but Tomato was one of the few who got to see this side of him. Criken looked so vulnerable and open while he slept, every crease free from his brow and his hair mustled from earlier. It was hard to imagine someone like him could call a hit in one minute, have the body cleaned in five and have the persons records scrubbed in ten.

Tomato rolled onto his side to be closer and found himself falling asleep as well. It had been a very long time since he felt safe enough to sleep outside of his own bed. He usually preferred the safety of his home over anywhere else. But in a way, knowing that he is near Criken made him feel safer. So he let his eyes grow heavy and he fell asleep next to him, tucked under the warm feather duvet.

***

Criken woke up feeling a warm form curled around him. He rolled over to face the other man and could feel a smile slowly curling on his lips at the sight of Tomato. The man wasn't wearing his glasses anymore and the creases in his brow were smoothed, giving him a youthful appearance. It had him wondering what Tomato would have looked like had they met when they were younger.

He slowly leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his collar, feeling Tomato’s chest rise and fall with every breath. Criken smiled as he felt more than saw the other man wake up beneath him. “Hey.”

“Hey. I didn't sleep in did I?” Tomato asked, his voice heavy with sleep. The tone was low and had Criken purring contently, kissing him on the lips one more time before lifting his weight off him completely.

Criken kicked his legs over the side of the bed and blinked to clear his vision. He glanced around to find his clothes and tried to recall where he has lost his pants during last night. “Not really. I just woke up as well.” He felt the mattress shift as Tomato sat up next to him, stretching his long arms over his head like a leisurely cat.

“Damn, it’s eight already? Why didn't my alarm go off- Oh..” Tomato held up his phone and grimaced at the dark screen. He tried to start it up with a few taps but gave up and flopped back onto the mattress. “Uhhh.. I knew I should have charged before I left.”

Criken stood up and sought out his wardrobe. He pulled on a pair of underwear and pants before turning back to the other man, still grumbling about his dead phone. “You know, for a hacker, you'd figure you'd be better at keeping track of your tech.”

He slapped Tomato with a nearby pillow and took the phone out of his hand, grinning at the sound of muffled cursing. “Come on, get up. I'll charge your baby for you while your getting dressed.”

“I need a shower.. Either here or when I get back home.” Tomato grumbled as he lifted the pillow off his head. He sat up for the most part but remained lounging back on his elbows as if too content to move. The blankets did very little to hide the bites and bruises from their earlier escapade.

“Well, if you decide on having it here you know where everything is. I'll see you downstairs when you’re done.” Criken grabbed a shirt on his way to the door but paused before crossing the threshold. He took a deep breath as the situation hit him fully and he rotated to face the other man. “And Tomato?”

“Hm?” The man was untangling his legs from the sheets but looked up at him with rustled hair and reddened lips.

“I..” Criken bit back what he was going to say and swallowed. He smiled and shrugged. “Never mind. I'll see you downstairs.”

He didn't wait for a retort before making his way down the stairs, past tilted pictures and a lifted a stray sock off of the railing. With a brow raised, he took it with him into the kitchen and put it on the table for the other man to collect when he was finished washing up. The sound of running water confirmed that Tomato had decided on that shower after all.

While passing the outlet, he plugged in his phone and waited till it flashed in confirmation before leaving it on the table. Criken contemplated making something for breakfast before recalling what happened last time. He grimaced at the thought of needing the kitchen renovated yet again.

Instead he settled for coffee. He knew that’d probably be the first thing that Tomato would want right after waking up and that was something he knew how to set up. Just put the ingredients in the machine and let it do the work for him. Criken set the timer and shifted the curtains to look outside. They were back.. again. Parked outside and waiting for any slip up in his cover. With a gentle motion, he let the curtain fall back into place before sitting down at the table. There was nothing else he could do in situation. Eyes were on him now and the rest of Sideshow was still scattered from the Federal agents that arrested Strippin while at the Showroom.

Criken resting his chin in his hand as he watched the fluids drip into the pot. He was deep in contemplation when the water stopped and despite hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, he did little to show it. He was still watching the pot of coffee brew with a fixed look on his face. He really wasn't looking forward to conversation he was about to have with Tomato.

“Man, I know I've said it a thousand times but I'll say it once more, I love that shower head you've installed. Seriously-” Tomato was dressed again but his hair was still damp and his glasses were fogged, perched in the brink of his nose. “Oh hey, you found my other sock. Nice.”

Tomato moved around the kitchen as if he owned the place once he had both socks on his feet. He opened the second cupboard to the right of the sink and retrieved a mug, setting it down just as the coffee machine clicked off. After a long happy inhale, he poured himself a generous cup and turned to face Criken. His expression had gone from sleepy to suspicious through the journey and he finally settled on skeptical as he sat across from the other man.

“Alright. Let me have it then.” At the questioning gaze he received, Tomato’s frown deepened. “I know when there's something going on in that head of yours. Your not good at hiding things from me. The others, maybe but me? Heh.. So I'll say again, let me have it.”

Criken sighed and nodded. The motion was slow and subtle as he tried to hide his gaze from the other man. “I..” He wanted to lie and claim that everything was alright but Tomato was right. He was good at keeping his cool around the rest of Sideshow but if there was anyone he couldn't lie to, it was him. Not to mention lying to the other man was far from the smartest decision to make giving the situation he was now in.

“After this.. I won't be seeing you and the rest of the boys for awhile.” Criken looked away but a hand over his own brought his gaze back to Tomato. The man had that fierce look in his eyes that had him smiling despite himself.

“I know.” His heart always pounded at the loyalty the man showed him without needing an explanation and right now, it had him on the brink of grabbing him and not letting go. Tomato just… believed in him and that was something that wasn't just given. It was earned.

Criken bit back the embarrassing noise that threatened to rise up and he adjusted his glasses as a way to distract himself. “I'm still working things out.”

“I know.” Tomato responded yet again, more firm this time.

The redhead’s words gave no room for argument and when he tried to explain himself, he found himself cut off again, this time with a squeeze of his hand. “I have leads to follow up on and Outlander-”

“Keenan… I know. I've known since we started this that we’d have our ups and downs. We practically run the administrative side of Sideshow by ourselves. Of course work sometimes comes first.” Tomato took a sip from his cup, a small smile on his lips as he saw the stress leave the other hacker’s shoulders.

Criken took a breath and almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Here he was, trying to protect the the man and instead he was being consoled and given an excuse for what he was going to do. “That's not what I mean.” He indicated with a nod towards the window.

The other man seemed to understand what he was getting at without further explanation and stood up, slipping towards the sink with his mug in hand. He reached above the counter and slightly adjusted the drawn curtains to sneak a peek outside. “Who-” Tomato turned to face him after spotting the dark vehicle with tinted windows parked across the street. “Feds or..?”

“Feds. And don't give me that look, I haven't gotten sloppy as you so kindly put sometimes.” Criken sighed, distracting himself with powering on the man’s phone to see what percentage it was on. This was the last conversation he was expecting to have after sex but if he wanted to ensure Tomato’s safety, he had to warn him.

“So if it isn't you..” Tomato rose a brow and trailed off his sentence. His mind was already putting the pieces together.

“..then it's someone else.” Criken finished with a subdued nod. He leaned back in his seat and at the questioning gaze he got, he continued. “I don't know who it is or what information they gave up but it's obvious that they are more concerned on catching my associates in the act of illegalities than kicking more doors in.”

Tomato was practically snarling at this point and looked as though he were about to put more holes in the wall if he hadn't taken a deep breath and a sip of coffee. “Fuck.. I hate rats.”

“You hate people in general.” Criken smiled all too knowingly. He knew exactly where the conversation was going before he it even started.

“Yeah but rats especially. Filthy little fuckers, they get into everything. Chewing and multiplying everywhere and if the situation isn't nipped in the bud right away then it becomes an infestation.” Tomato looked up with a blazing hate in his eyes. “Want me to do a little poking around or-”

“No!” Both men were equally startled by the shout that came from Criken. Tomato was wide eyed and Criken held a hand to his mouth in embarrassment. He took a moment to compose himself before continuing. “I mean- no, please. I have this handled.”

Tomato walked back from the window and sat on the corner of the table. He wore a concerned expression on his face and he leaned forward to rest a hand on Criken’s shoulder. “Are you sure? You know you can ask for help and I'd give it without a second thought.”

“I know you would. That's why I need you to stay clear of anything even remotely tied to my name.”

“...how long?” Tomato looked worried for his well being.

Criken rested his own hand over his and gave it a squeeze. He smiled up at the other man as convincingly as he could. “Not too long, I promise.”

“Criken, how long? In comparison to how long it could be if we aren't careful?” Tomato frowned and tilted his head, daring him to lie with furrowed brows.

“Two weeks in comparison to a lifetime behind bars. But as you know, I'm always careful.”

“I know that but it doesn't make me worry any less.” Tomato ran a hand over his face to smooth the lines in his brow. He took a deep breath and tried for a smile. It came off looking more devious than anything. “Look, I can take a few weeks even a few months apart but don't go off the grid completely on me or I swear I will find you and beat you within an inch of your life.”

“Knowing you, I have no doubt that you'd follow through with that.” Criken laughed and leaned his head to the side, letting him cup the side of his face in a loving hold. Who knew a cannibal could be so gentle.

Tomato made an incredulous sound in the back of his throat. “Shit.. a few weeks? I don't even get to see you on your birthday.” He smiled as Criken crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, not looking happy in the least that he knew his birthday. “Hey, don't give me that look, who do you think helped you wipe yourself from the system?”

Criken huffed again but despite that he smiled, reaching forward to push Tomato’s glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I'm just.. surprised. I haven't celebrated my birthday in years. And yet every year, a box of cupcakes ends up on my front step.”

“And never once did I get a thank you.” Tomato let out an offended breath of air before standing back up again and throwing his arms up in the air like he was offended. Before he could get too far away, Criken pulled him back towards him with fingers hooked into his belt loops.

“Well I'm thanking you now.” Criken pressed a kiss to his lips while tugging him onto his lap. He could taste the caffeine on his tongue as one hand went up to thread into his hair. They pulled back after a second and he made a face at Tomato. “Ugh, your breath reeks man.”

With those words, the moment was gone and Tomato’s expression changed to one of frustration. “Well fuck you too. I can tell when I'm not wanted.” He started for the door with indignant strides but when he got to it, he seemed to remember something. First, he wasn't wearing his shoes and second- “Uh… I guess the front door is not a valid option.”

Criken stood up from his chair and joined him, offering the charged phone back to the man. He waited till Tomato had his shoes on before wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in close. The two of them stood there for the long moment, just basking in each other's presence and Criken slide the device into the back pocket of his jeans, coping a feel while he did so. “Depends. How far did you park?”

***

The two agents in the car sat in the car passing time before the shift change. One of them was on his phone, playing a quick game of sudoku while the other in the driver seat was watching the front door intently.

“C’mon.. how long have we been at this? We haven't seen anything for days.” The first man practically sighed, leaning back in his seat. He reached forward to take a sip of coffee but turned his nose up at it because it was cold.

The driver smacked him on the shoulder. “Shut up, this is our job. You like your job, right? Like that 401k? Like those benefits?”

“Yeah yeah…” He rolled his eyes and was about to retort further when he saw movement at the side of the house. “Whoa, whoa whoa… right there!”

“Shit! He's trying to give us the slip.” The driver glanced back in the rear view mirror with gritted teeth. He gripped the steering wheel tightly with one hand while he started up the vehicle. Once the engine roared to life, he quickly spun around to chase the figure down. “Don't lose him.”

As they drove off to chase the hooded person down the street, they didn't see the other man who left through the front door a minute later. The redhead walked down the front steps and turned to walk in the opposite direction, spinning his keys on his finger as he walked. He whistled without a care in the world and turned down the next intersection to where he parked, texting Criken on the way that he was safe.

Tomato wanted to stay behind and make sure that Criken got home safely but that would defeat the entire purpose of him escaping without being seen. He wanted nothing more than to find the rat who put him under surveillance but knew that would only bring more heat down on the man. As good as they were, they needed to plan ahead before making impulsive moves that could get themselves killed.

So despite all his instincts telling him to stay and fight, to dig his heels in and bare his teeth, he refused to give in. Tomato just had to trust that Criken knew what he was doing and he would be safe. The man was resourceful, if anyone would get out of this without a scratch, it would be him.

He just had to have a little… faith.

***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took place days after Strippin was arrested and a few weeks before Criken decided to "renovate" his safe house with c4 and plastic explosives. Renovate being a generous term.
> 
> ***
> 
> This was meant to expand on the relationship between Tomato and Criken before Bed is introduced so you'll notice the two of them are more focused on each other in this than any of the business aspect of Sideshow. Just imagine going on vacation and coming back to your pets after days of being absent. You don't focus on anything else but the large Newfoundlander that has hopped onto you and decided that they aren't letting you leave ever again lol
> 
> I always invisioned the relationship between the two of them like that. Quick, passionate and full of cursing. I assume they out-sassing each other and argue like an old married couple if left alone for too long so I had fun writing out the dialogue. :)


End file.
